Lucifer
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: They were certainly going to Hell for this. Dante x Nero.


**Author's note: **So this one-shot is more like an apology than a random thing. As you know I used to have a yaoi one-shot involving Nero and Dante and somehow it disappeared. ^-^' Well that is certainly my mistake as my documents got mixed up while editing and such and all my blood, sweat and tears of that story are gone. Which really sucks as I loved that story and the concept it held and now I'm stuck back at square one with racking my brain and writing a couple thousands more words which isn't too bad as I love to write and create many...unique settings of a story as I'm sure you love it too. :) Well then, this is to everyone who reviewed that story and favorited it and read it. ^-^' This is me making it up to you and hoping you'll be able to forgive my extreme clumsiness. So once again, here's a DMC yaoi shot of a lovely pair and a certain dead lover. ;)

Anyway, going back on topic, this is what I wanted to happen in the game but since I'm too much of a pervert and the game would be a bit strange that way, My idea will remain here. Well enjoy. ^_^ Slight warning, cursing and sexual activity are involved with this story tis why it is rated mature so please do not flame that the pairing will never be or how disgusting it is, so please be respectful to my ideas. I know of the ages of the characters and I understand the difference but I still support it based on my own reasons so please do not review bashing these couples and rooting for your own. We all have our own opinion. I just so happen to support the weird pairs. Haha. ^-^ Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** _DMC4_ isn't mine. Sadly it never will or else there would be certain "changes".

* * *

><p><em>"Devils can be driven out of the heart by the touch of a hand on a hand, or a mouth on a mouth."- Tennessee Williams<em>

**Lucifer**

There wasn't much of sound anymore.

Soft footsteps lightly clapped against the tile flooring that was stained with shards of shattered stain color glass. The place was a flat out dump to put it exact, although it couldn't really be helped since it was a church after all. Still though, that wasn't the point. The obsessive worshipers that usually kept themselves silent to the shouting chords of a golden pipe organ and hymns were gone as they had fled after the big event of their cult like leader falling to his death. Hm, it seems that a 'Savior' was not what anyone needed after all. Though he wasn't the only life that was lost. A small yawn was let out as the footsteps continued through the large church, passing broken cuts of pews. Broken colored glass made a tricky path through the place, a bliss beam of sunlight shot through the open break from the glass that had been broken. A weak static noise played, after a moment a hand raised to the headphone and pulled it down to hang around the figure's neck. Scanning around the abandoned scenery, it felt as if nothing of the place had changed except for things lying in ruins and hateful stares weren't coming at every direction. Though she was missing. A ghost of white clothing with a voice of an angel that would even bring God down on his knees.

The demon filled ruin was missing the girl he loved, he was missing that girl. Kyrie. If only that old man didn't take her and put her in some stupid statue, didn't take her prisoner for some god forsaken reason of a savior. Thinking about it now pissed him off, it always did. So he did what he always did when those thoughts came up. Slowly he touched the handle of Red Queen that was at his back and turned it's handle to rev it up a bit before releasing it from it's hold. With a yell of rage, he tore his sword through pews that sunk instantly in defeat to the glossed tile flooring with grunts of slams. In response, circles of red faintly glowed upon the floor, becoming more visible and turning clockwise as black squirms corrupted and spawned a form. A rag doll like harlequin looked evilly to the raging teen , baring it's scythe like limb out in a threatening defense as it's red eyes encouraged a fight, breathing out a raspy cry for attention.

Looking to it, a snarl entangled the pretty boy looks of the teen as he raced with slamming footsteps to the demonic spawn, jamming his red glowing sword through the being and creating a screech against the flooring as the scarecrow became a shish kabob. Limply squirming, the red eyes pierced it's color to bore into the ice blue eyes of it's murderer, soon lifeless as it's body faded to ash and bared red orbs to be claimed as it's prize of death. With a panting of anger, Nero allowed his sword to fall at his side as his eyes fell to the flooring, the steady beat of music continued to pulse from his headphones as he ran a hand through his shaggy white hair. So this was life now, still the same even after a whole bunch of bullshit. He was still going to be alone, still be slaying demons one after the other for no cause at all and still wanting an itch of a purpose. These were the thoughts that caused him to be lost in thinking though not for long as a slam snapped his attention and sight to a certain direction, hearing a loud familiar voice as a figure came closer from the confessional box of the church.

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned," A voice boomed loud and clear.

Son of a bitch. Instantly Red Queen was flown through the air. With a small crackle, the sword plunged into a wooden wall, nearly hitting the figure if it hadn't ducked. Cautiously, The albino adult remained bent as it looked from the sword that now remained in a wooden wall behind him to the teen devil hunter who had thrown it without a thought at all, leaving the ice blue eyes of the man to stare. "Holy shit kid, that was close..." The man spoke and stood up, continuing to walk as Nero turned his head from the direction, cursing under his breath as the old man was the last person he wanted to see. After all, What was left in the run down town for Dante anyway? All women were gone from the attack and destruction, Liquor and drugs were either abandoned or smashed and scattered in places hidden under ashes or a cracked window and behind beaten down doors.

"...Though not close enough." The same voice chimed in and Nero had to close his eyes a moment to collect some self control, though Blue Rose was calling to him from his side, eager to released a bullet or two. Temptation was truly hard to resist at an occasion such as this. It was then a tap touched his shoulder and looking to the direction that the teen saw no one was there. Looking to the other direction, the teen was face to face with Dante who wore that stupid grin on his face. Didn't he have somewhere to be? Demons were roaming everywhere and killing and breaking and here the mighty famous devil hunter was, taking enjoyment out of annoying him. "Dante, please don't take this wrong way or anything but could you please leave me the hell alone?"

The cocky grin faltered to a pout as the same color of ice blue blinked to the younger demon slayer though space was still dimming in size as the man in red hushed the teen with his hot breath of words that stirred corruption to Nero, tainting him to fall drunk of each weak word that was being spoken. Lightly, his heart was picked apart, acting like an ice pick to ice. "What's your problem all a sudden, kid?" The words raspy came and Nero froze as the hot words touched his ear and then warmth caressed the cream color of his neck causing him to shiver. "Dante..." His very voice ached to the core. What the hell was going on? As if his wounds were still open, it seemed as though Dante was trying to lick them clean. Sad fact was that the man couldn't do anything right for him, he was no good, a sin that caused the saint pain, coiled around him like a snake only to make suffering become too pleasurable. In a church no less. With a gasp, Nero's body arched forward as a trigger of pain shocked his body, his gentle blue eyes wide as he felt the bite weaken.

Fucking christ, Nero cursed as he gritted his teeth, his hand struggling to reach for his gun. He could feel more, the slow touch that crawled on his body, wanting to feel underneath. "T-The...hell..." It hoarsely came out and a chuckle answered back. With a loud groan, another bite picked at his neck. Nero closed his eyes as he hissed, waiting until the pain simmered to a warm aching. When his eyes opened, Dante met his sight with a look so drunk and glossed over, it was as if he wasn't looking to Nero as if he was a lost stranger. Before a word could be spoken, Dante crashed his lips onto Nero's, capturing the teen's face with his gloved hands at his cheeks. The taste of blood mashed through the sloppy kiss, Nero could taste it on his tongue as Dante shoved his tongue into his mouth and made sure the blood was noticeable. At his sides, Nero felt his hands turn to fists as they shook, his devil arm faintly glowing blue.

What are you doing to me Dante?

He asked himself as he slowly lost his way and snaked his tongue against the older man's. Hell yeah it was wrong. All of this was. The kiss, the setting and the whole reason. Kyrie was taking a dirt nap while above the surface, her boyfriend was french kissing a demon hunter that was just a tad too old for him. The hands that touched his cheeks fell, parting through the coat to touch the zipper of the hoodie and unzipped it to reveal skin. A cool touch rushed over the teen's bare chest which caused another shiver, even Kyrie hadn't bothered to go beyond a kiss or a hug which is quite prude when Nero thought about it. Must have been the waiting for marriage type, he assumed, though he was a little different, there was a thing called hormones and they seemed to crave a lot. Now good thing Dante was so mighty and strong supporting him cause Nero swore to whoever the hell was the big guns up stairs that he would probably had collapsed as his legs were turning to water. Though he almost stumbled as the eldest devil hunter moved back from him, leaving both of them in a heated pant as Nero gave a quizzical look as if to say 'Why the sudden stop old man? Tired already?'.

Yet here that stupid grin came and Nero gave the man a look, a bit worried as he expected some strange from the man in the signature red trench coat. "I got an idea." The man said with a gleam in his eyes, taking Nero's hand as he walked backwards to tempt the teen closer to the confessionals. Without another second to waste, Nero found himself against a wall with Dante's lean body against him, hands gentle on his small hips as Dante lightly pressed his forehead against his, staring his ice blue eyes into mirroring ones. "Hate to break it to you but I'm not exactly gay." Nero mustered up in a hushed tone, his devilish smirk deadly on his tempting lips. "Cause your reaction to that kiss was surely convincing, right?" Dante defended with a clarifying pout, his ice blue eyes wandering off from the teen who scowled upon him and who also gave a hard punch to the old man with his devil bringer aglow.

Slowly turning his head back to meet the younger teen's gaze, Dante wore his smirk without shame. Slowly his hands wandered back up to the bare skin of Nero's chest, caressing the warm cream coloring causing the figure to squirm and hitch it's breathing, giving the glance of frozen fear in the ice blue eyes. Ignoring the look, Dante continued his hands lower until he touch the zipper of the teen's pants and without hesitation, unzipped them and toughly rough to lower the pants, in the amidst he crashed his lips back onto Nero's. The taste of bitter liquor and smoke pressed hard against the young demon's lips, making him give an uncomfortable squirm that rolled his body against his dominate partner. With a husky growl, Dante sank his hand low beneath clothing and firmly gripped the manhood of the other, making the squirming die out to an arching motion that had Nero cursing against Dante's lips as the fingertips caressed his length.

It felt like the sweetest sin. The wanting to grip the albino man's hair and pull at it, release the lust that was building with every tug and stroke that made him tremble. So lower and lower, Dante sunk until he was at his knees, tugging down the jeans that hugged at the teen's hips. Licking his lips, his ice blue eyes tastefully rested on the erecting member that was making Nero curse under his hot breath. "Not so tough now, are ya kid?" The husky words nearly made the younger demon's legs turn to water, his pride in another's hands and each second was becoming worse as his erection begged for attention.. "Tch, Don't you have something to put in that big mouth of yours?" Came the witty comeback. With that, Dante smirked and brought his lips to kiss the head of the member, parting his lips to slither his tongue out and run over the opening. Hearing a shaky 'A-Ahh', The devil hunter continued on his task, feeling hands grip his albino hair tightly as he lustfully concentrated on his playful licks that grew into his lowering hands and tongue running lower and lower down the length. Arching against a wall, Nero found his breathing hesitant, humming moans from his parted lips as he begged.

"More."

He breathed and obediently, Dante engulfed more, running his hands smoothly low and rising them slowly, swirling his tongue at the hardening length that was forced into his mouth by demanding force. With closed eyes, the younger demon could almost see the glare of his dead lover's brother, a strict man whipped of emotions. A man who liked to give glares during church services when Nero would stare off, listening to his bulk headphones a little too loud. It made him want to smirk, want to look up to heaven and just laugh in the man's face. It must have shamed him to see Nero in this position, a teen who had loved his sister and then lost to lust of another demon. Everyone has demons, Nero argued with himself as he cursed over again as he thrusted into the hot mouth of the old man, some just come in different shapes and people. "S-Shit Dante..." He cursed and bit his lower lip, his hands gripping tighter of the albino locks as a hot moan trembled past his lips. He could feel himself throbbing within the warm walls that enveloped around his member, nearly having his breath sucked from his lungs as his body tensed and drew close to releasing. Instantly, a rush of air returned to his lungs as he looked low with a glare to the man who grinned and licked his lips, knowing damn well what he had done. "Dante," Nero growled as the man stood before him and pressed against his figure, fingers flowing between Nero's hands. "Kid, you taste _delicious_, ya know that?" The husky words trailed their heat at the young albino's ear as he shivered, feeling hands curl through his hair.

"Tch," Nero said with a scowl, his lips in a snarl as his ice blue eyes glared hard to the older man. "It's not nice to tease, old man." Or to be much of coward to finish what you started, Nero thought but found the smirk on the other man's features, losing a bit of his scowl as he tried to read the emotion of the man's eyes, bits of white hair falling to fringe over one eye. Shrugging off his red trench coat, Dante gave a small 'heh' as he began to strip down more as he worked on the zipper to his pants and unbuttoning them to reveal the peek of his black colored boxers. "Well kid, I'm not so sure why but pissing you off just seems so," A black fingerless gloved hand grazed it's fingertips along the smooth skin under Nero's chin, moving to lightly grip the chin to shake Nero's head from side to side as the older man smirked. "Fun." He hushed and instantly the hand was smacked away from the teen's chin, finding the dark sight of ice blue glaring eyes. "God I hate you." The teen spat under his breath, looking alongside himself for a slit second which gave enough time to force the teen into another position. Lurching forward, Nero was spun and then slammed face first into a wooden wall of the confessional. Squirming against the wall, the young albino groaned through gritted teeth, soaking in the pain that was now swelling through his body. A hot breath at his ear sent a rush of shivers down his spine, shutting his guard down slightly as gently kisses touched the back of his neck. Releasing a shaky breath, Nero squirmed lightly as he felt his hips were gripped by the black gloved hands of the other, the light skin beginning to bruise from the pressure.

It felt good.

Not that Nero was a masochist or anything. The said teen hissed through gritted teeth as his body arched, awaiting the older man's next move as he whimpered from the tasteful sting of pleasure. With tongue in cheek, the devil hunter looked down upon his situation and gave a soft chuckle, his ice blue eyes noting that something was certainly missing. Looking over his shoulder, bits of white hairs ran beside Nero's face to match the angle he looked with, feeling weak to his painful throbbing erection and the silence that both of the two refused to fill. "Well kid, this has been fun-" Roughly, Nero pressed his hands into the confession wall, a bitter gaze in his eyes as he listening to Dante's playful tone. There was going to be no way in Hell that all this was just going to stop in mid action because of some bullshit reason Dante would say through his Cheshire smile. "Dante," The cream skinned teen said sternly as he tried to break the hold that was kept upon him. "Finish what you started," The words spoke harsher as the teen grunted and turned to face the devil hunter, lifting his hand to grip upon Dante's chin of which the older man raised an eyebrow to met Nero's gaze. "I'm the only demon on your mind now." With a small pout, Dante slightly parted his lips to speak but gasped as he arched against the confessional wall that was at his back, seeing the tasteful smirk of the young holy knight as a 'heh' smoothly passed from his lips.

Tilting his head, Nero quickly ran his tongue over his lips as he flickered his gaze low and then back to the mirroring ice blue coloring of Dante's eyes, leaving one hand low as it gripped the older man's member. "Cause really old man, when was the last time you pleased anybody?" With the fading end of those words, Nero found himself in a familiar position as he hit another wall with a grunting 'mmph', an instant sting of pain corrupting within him as his body was pushed into another wooden wall. "S-Shit Dante!" The teen growled, soon gasping as he felt his bruised hips feel numbing fingers upon them, another hard thrust pushing into the devil armed teen's hole. A raspy groan touched it's heat to the teen's ear and it was hard to resist moaning back. "You talk too much kid." The words were spoken and Nero couldn't find a single comeback for the old man as shakily he moved his hand low to grip upon his member of which he began to stroke him. With a curseful moan, Nero found himself with a double edged sword of pleasure, working the rough rhythm Dante had begun, arching his body in a growl. The albino teen hissed as he felt biting at his neck, imagining the marks that would be left upon his body, the bruises that would stain his cream colored skin.

"I prefer you screaming my name."

Hearing those hushed words, Nero gritted his teeth and shut his eyes. "Fuck you." He cursed and found the sound of a chuckle touch his ear and cause a rush of shivers to run through his body. "If you insist." Came the hushed response and soon a sudden rough thrust triggered, causing Nero to groan and curse once again, helpless to thrust after thrust. It sounded so much sweeter to hear the moans and groans from the teen, this Dante would admit to. There was always a scowl or sneer that cast it's mask upon Nero's face and even sometimes, the look of sorrowful hurt would bleed it's way through. It was with that expression that Dante knew, he knew he was thinking of her, his dead girlfriend or whatever her name was. "Nn...D-Dante!" Yet now, this was not one of those times. not thought of Kyrie was running through the kid's pretty little kid, well any thoughts that could put a damper on the situation at hand. Though to the other devil, this was just a one time thing. Sooner or later, Dante was gonna leave after all this and neither of the two would speak of the moment, though with Dante, it would be much different. The next fight they would have would certainly be a curious one. Ignoring those thoughts, Nero felt himself weak to his own moans,his begging for more, wanting release badly as his body became addicted to the pleasure. "H-Harder," He breathed, tightening his fists until his knuckles began to turn white, pressing his knuckles against the wooden wall as hard as he could as his body pushed back into the older male. "Dante...h-harder..." Hearing those words, the older devil couldn't help but grin, touching his hot breath to the teen's ear as he found the opportunity to take more advantage over the teen. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that." He spoke loud and clear, imagining the pissed off look the devil slayer would give.

With a low growl, Nero attempted to swallow the large lump of pride that stuck in his throat as he drew closer to begging, the fair play of gentle thrust after thrust paining him. "I said fuck me harder Dante, did I stutter?" He shouted and felt tension pull at him, pulling him hard as he felt himself press further into the confessional wall with a loud grunt. The devil himself would be finding himself weak at the moans the albino teen gave, sweetly cursing as he felt his eyes roll back in ecstasy, feeling Dante inside him, pushing deeper and rocked against his body harder. It made Nero weak, it made his body shudder and shake as he took all of it in, begging helpless of 'more...more!' as he began to stroke his harden cock faster in his palm, drowning himself in ecstasy. The older albino grunted and groaned, obeying the teen's commands as he cursed softly in a hush. "S-Shit kid..." The man groaned and Nero hissed at the comment, irritated by the nickname that seem to have stuck. Wanting to say a smart ass comeback, the devil bringer teen found his words caught in his throat as his body felt suddenly tense. Feeling as his member began to whimper as it started spill it's seed upon his hand, arching in a moan as he threw his head back. "Nngh...Dante...I-I...I'm gonna cum." The teen gasped as his body shuddered, feeling a release within him as the older demon's load filled him, hearing a longing moan from the man behind him as sudden weight fell at his back. Soon Nero followed after, releasing upon his own hand with final groan.

"Well...that was something, huh?" The words were grunted as the older albino pulled out of the teen.

Nero held to the confessional wall for support, breathing for a moment before turning to Dante with a snarl as he closed his hand tightly in a fist, knocking the smirk off his face with a hard hit from his glowing devil bringer. Glaring with ice blue eyes, the teen slayer shook his hand from the hit, panting as he spoke. "Is that...really what you're gonna say after that..old man?" The albino questioned, seeing the older man grin again, he debated on hitting him again. "Well what can I say," Dante spoke up, pulling at his lower clothing as he began to dress himself, his sight swiftly flickering to Nero's direction, eying the glowing limb that possibly might hit him once more. With a 'heh', Nero thought what the hell, as he looked off and brought his arm back, making an attempt with another hit as it was caught in a tight grip. Blinking, the holy knight felt warmth return to his lips, stealing away his breath as the other demon held his fist tightly in his own, catching the hit with ease as he pushed Nero back into a wall. Sliding his tongue into his mouth, he could feel Nero shiver as his body stirred, yearning for more in his weak lustful state, his body tempted of what the other albino could offer. Earning a small groan against his lips, Dante smirked as he pulled back from the kiss, biting at Nero's lower lip as he pulled at it with his teeth. Releasing it with a lick of his lips, he slowly began retreating backwards out of the confessional as he watched the younger half demon with an amused glint in his eyes, signaling two fingers to the teen as he made his departure as usual. "Just another day in paradise, kid."

So once again, he was gonna leave, huh? Just like that? Leaning against the same confessional wall, Nero tilted his head to rest against the wood as he watched the older man just walk away. "Visit often, this place is a ghost town without ya, old man." Nero called out, moving out of the confessional slowly, remaining shirtless as he was left in his jeans. "Only if I get a welcome home party!" Came Dante's reply as the other albino chuckled, looking for his sword about the ruin bound church. Finding it to remain in one of the confessionals of the church, Nero sighed as he shook his head, touching Red Queen's handle as he pulled it out and rested it upon his bare shoulder, looking about the church as he wondered what he was suppose to do now. Half naked, dirty and holding the taste of the devil hunter upon his lips, the teen smirked as he tugged at Red Queen's handle to rev up his sword. "Though I'll stay if you give me a** real** warm welcome." A voice called to him and swiftly, Nero turned and raised his sword up to block the incoming blow that was given, sparks erupting from the blades as he came face to face with Dante once again, holding a gaze that read of determination and cockiness. The same old game was to be played. "You're killing me old man." Nero whined playfully, giving a grin as he rolled his eyes as he shoved Dante away with a swift hit, quickly touching to his pocket of his jeans to pull out his custom gun, Blue Rose. Aiming with a click, it blew a line of fire towards the demon.

"Hm, Or maybe you just can't handle pleasure."

Dante whispered as he appeared behind Nero, knocking away his sword with a hit of Rebellion, kicking Blue Rose out of hand as he pulled the teen down, slamming him upon the church flooring as he dominated over him, pinning his cream colored wrists above his head. "Now what's the magic words?" Dante asked with a tilt of his head, bits of his snow colored hair brushing along his face as he straddled the squirming devil hunter, taking pleasure in his grunts as he fought for dominance. With a small 'heh', Nero gave in as he stopped his squirming, lifting himself up so his hot breath could touch Dante's ears, his words causing the older man to shudder. "Forgive me father, for I have sinned." Chuckling to himself, Dante felt his smirk grow as he raised one arm to catch Blue Rose in hand, spinning it to whip it in aim beside Nero's temple as he leaned down and gave a hard kiss upon the teen's lips, mumbling one word before doing so.

"Jackpot."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well now that's certainly proof that I'm still alive. :) Can't say I'm too proud of this, felt a bit rushed but all in all it fulfilled most of my yaoi mood that I've been in. ^^' Ah, well I might update a bit more tomorrow as it's my birthday and I feel like writing a little story for the occasion. :) Right then, _ **Remedy**_'s chapter might be rewritten as I feel like it's not completely in character and as for that ever so promised WeskerSheva, no certain plot has come along yet._ **Thunder**_'s next chapter has been undecided as well. Now that I've said all that, thank you for reading. :)


End file.
